Red Vs Blue, Star Warsified
by Harbinger of Doom
Summary: Red Vs Blue, Star Wars style. Somthing i did for a challenge a couple of years back. Humour, Oneshot.


Characters:

Characters:

Trooper 121OA (Ten) -Veteran Clone Trooper

Trooper 127TJ (Lamer) -Veteran Clone Trooper

Trooper 845DK (845) -Rookie Clone Trooper

Prologue

Trooper 121OA scanned the area with his sniper scope. He had been scanning for the past three days, looking for any of the Blue Trade Federation droids.

For the past two days, he had been observing two of them, which were just standing there, talking.

"What are they doing now Ten?" Asked Trooper 127TJ, known as Lamer for his skill in killing people while they were talking.

Sighing, 'Ten' turned to lamer, replying with " Exactly the same thing they were doing yesterday. Exactly the same thing they were doing five minutes ago, when you asked me last, And exactly the same thing they'll be doing in five minutes, when you ask me again. They're just standing there, talking."

Five minutes later

"Soooooo what are they doing now?"

The story

The thing with Blood gulch, you see, is there are two factions, and two bases. There is the Red faction, which oddly enough, occupies the Red base, and the Blue faction, occupying the Blue base.

The two bases are located in a canyon, and the canyon is located on a planet. Oddly, the planet is located near a moon, and that moon located near a planet.

The two factions, Blue, the droids of the Trade Federation, and Red, the Clones of the Galactic Republic.

About 5 days after the event named 'Prologue', Lamer and Ten have returned to the red base to pick up a delivery.

And so here, the Author leaves you, and you are to be left with the silly talking of our heroes, Ten and Lamer.

"Sooooo what's the delivery?" Asked Lamer.

"The answer will be the same as when you... oh, shut up. Just shut up."

"Fine.

But what IS the delivery?" Lamer asked again.

"I DONT KNOW!"

"Then how do you know we've got a delivery?"

"Because command commed me, and told me we would get a delivery!"

"So why didn't they tell you what it was?"

"Because I didn't ask."

"Why didn't..."

Lamer was silenced by Tens fist, crashing into Lamer's face at lightning speeds.

"Wash dish yoush do thatsh for!?" Lamer cried, trying to cover his now bleeding nose.

"Because I'm sick of you constantly asking me the same question! Why cant you just shut the kriff up?"

"Butsh why yoush break ma nose?"

"Should've been wearing your helmet."

"Butsh... Hey looksh! The delivery ish here!"

After another 2 minutes of Ten waiting patiently, and Lamer attempting to stop the flow of blood pouring from his nose, The LAAT transport landed, and one Clone Trooper stepped out, holding his rifle like it was his Wife.

"Osh greatsh, we get a rookie."

"Trooper 845DK reporting for duty SIR."

The Transport lifted off, and the Rookie stood there, waiting.

"Sir?!" Ten incredulously asked.

"Yes sir, you are the commanding officer here, are you not?"

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"So should I do anything?"

"Uh, just chill..." Ten was cut off.

"Shutsh up! Iv got a plan!"

"A plan? Man, I hate plans. That means we're gunna have to do stuff."

"No, itsh meansh we're NOTSH gunna have to do stuff!"

"I don't get it..."

"Telsh the Rookiesh to go inshide."

"...Ok... Rookie, go inside."

"Yes SIR!"

After another tense moment of waiting, the Rookie finished his march inside.

"We cansh make the Rookiesh do OUR duties!"

A Wide grin spread across Tens face.

"I'm actually starting to like you. 845, Get up here!"

Marching out of the base, 845 now stood at attention merely 2 meters away from Ten.

"Do you know why we're here, 845?"

"Yes sir, because they have a Blue base over there, Sir."

"And do you know why they're there?"

"Because we have a Red base over here, Sir."

"Good. For your... Lets call it, your proof of skill test, you will stand at watch, non-stop, for the next month. You will alert us of any Enemies in sight, do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

Five minutes later

"Thish ish going to be fun." Said Lamer, grinning as blood dripped onto his armour.


End file.
